High molecular weight light emitting materials and charge transporting materials soluble in solvents are capable of forming an organic layer of a light emitting device by an application method, thus, are variously investigated. As polymer compounds which can be used as light emitting materials or charge transporting materials in electron devices such as polymer light emitting devices (polymer LED) and the like, for example, random copolymers such as a kind of polyfluorenes are known (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-151868, Monthly Display, 2000, November, pp. 26 to 32).
However, device performances of devices using the above-described random copolymers as light emitting materials, charge transporting materials, and the like are not necessarily of satisfactory level yet for practical purposes.